


Get Dirty, Get Clean

by Novelty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelty/pseuds/Novelty
Summary: Arcee and Knockout enjoy a romantic night together on a rebuilt Cybertron...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic lol here it goes

 “Deeper…” Arcee whimpered between ragged breaths.

“Arcee…” Knockout purred softly into her audio receptor, “I need to back off just a bit.  You’re still so tight…”

The smaller autobot wriggled in his grip, despite his words.  She couldn’t help herself, and Knockout’s teasing and coaxing was taking far too long.  She fought his hold on her, in a desperate attempt to take him in further.

Knockout tried once again to calm his impatient partner.

“Relax, Arcee…” His smooth voice caressed her receptors.  “Loosen up, _meine Geliebte_.”

He released her slowly, taking a free servo and placing it on the side of her face.  He then kissed her opposite cheek.  Arcee closed her optics completely, still wincing at the sensation of her valve being so stretched and yet not quite full.  Knockout was still carefully positioned with his spike pressed into Arcee’s valve entrance, the first ring of his ridges pushed just past her rim.  Before they had started their relationship, it was obvious that his size was going to be somewhat of an issue.  At this point however, Arcee didn’t care if he ripped her open.  She just wanted him to frag her already.  But surprisingly, this ex-decepticon medic, who was known to have rather _sadistic_ tendencies, was being as gentle and careful as he possibly could.

And Arcee hated it.

“Aaaaah… F-frag, Knockout…just…please…” Arcee groaned through clenched dentae.

The sound of her pleading voice made Knockout shudder, and Arcee felt his spike throb against the rim of her valve.  He pushed into her further, just an inch.  Just one tiny inch more, and Arcee cried out sharply.  She dug her fingers into Knockout’s forearms.  The larger mech moaned, enjoying the feeling of her valve walls twitching around the head of his painfully pressurized spike.  After a few seconds, the initial discomfort caused by the incredible stretch had subsided, just enough for them to relax. 

They were well lubricated, and yet ‘all the preparation in the world was worth nothing if one did not have patience’, Knockout would say.  However, he was beginning to wonder if he would soon be eating those words.  His resolve was dwindling fast and his breathing had become ragged.  The tight squeeze was almost making him dizzy.  He backed out again, just a bit, pulling a frustrated whine from Arcee.  Knockout took a deep breath and started to slowly and carefully rock his hips in shallow circles against hers.  The gentle movement caused enough friction between them that Arcee could finally get just a hint of relief. 

“ _Hnn… ohh…”_ She moaned between short and shallow breaths.

He moved with such grace, even as he struggled to enter her fully.  Arcee stared up at him, mesmerized by his features and mannerisms.  The way he kept his dimly lit optics focused on her face, never breaking contact.  And how the sharp points that fanned out from his shoulders slowly rose and fell with each strained deep breath.  Each time that he exvented, Arcee could feel the hot puffs of air leave his slightly opened mouth and brush delicately against her plating.

They both shivered, impatient and wanting. 

“W-why don’t you go ahead and let out your spike?  It might help…” Knockout proposed shakily.

Arcee wanted to smack herself in the forhelm for not thinking of that sooner.  _Of course…_ She nodded briefly before retracting the upper portion of her interface panel. 

Her spike extended out and upward, relieving just a tiny bit of pressure in her groin.  That seemed to be just enough however.  And so she turned to Knockout.

“Alright…  All the way in now.”  Arcee panted.

“Are you sure?” Knockout asked quietly, already positioning himself against her frame in preparation.

Arcee opened her mouth, seemingly to answer him, but she closed it a moment later and just nodded her helm up and down briskly.

“Okay…  Just relax.” Knockout placed a hand on her collar plating.  He gave her a rushed, and maybe a little messy, open-mouthed kiss.  She moaned into his lips, feeling him pressing just a bit harder into her frame already.  They broke their kiss, panting hard.  Knockout took one deep breath, and then he began to push forward.  He was met with much resistance, but eventually he managed to sheath the entirety of his length inside of her.  It was impossibly tight, and it was so satisfying…  Arcee seized under him, valve spasming erratically and spike seeping prefluid.

“Hnng! Fuck!”  Arcee ground her dentae together and growled.

“Are you all right?  Do you want me out?” Knockout asked her, concern suddenly apparent in his voice.

“Don’t you _dare_.”

Knockout almost seemed to shrug at her words before switching focus.  Slowly, he began to slide back out of her.  And just before it seemed that the head of his spike was about to pop free, he slowly slid back in.  Arcee _writhed_.

“Ah! Haaa… hnng fuck yes…” She whimpered, involuntarily bucking her hips up against him.

Knockout leaned low over her, grinding her spike between them and smearing prefluid onto their abdominal plating.  His own bared valve was aching for attention, and lubricant dripped from between his trembling legs.  But he wanted to satisfy his partner with his spike first.  Arcee listened as he took in deep breaths near her audio receptor.  Then, he pressed his helm crest against her cheek and spoke, breathless.

“Get ready, okay?”

“Mhm… go on…”

Knockout then began to steadily pump in and out of Arcee’s warm soft valve.  He kept his body pressed against hers, listening as she gasped and huffed at every thrust.  He picked up the pace rather quickly.  So much for patience, Arcee thought to herself briefly.  She wasn’t about to complain however, and every hard jab of his spike inside of her seemed to dull the ache she had initially felt at the start of their rendezvous.  Every thrust was as deep and sharp as the one before, and Arcee could feel her ceiling node being brutally assaulted.  At this rate she knew she wouldn’t last long.  Her breathing was quick and harsh, and she struggled to hold onto her partner with both arms. 

At some point, they managed to move a few feet or so across the berth.  Noticing the slight instability of their position, Knockout took both of Arcee’s legs and hooked them over his arms, not once breaking his rhythm.  Consequently, this improved the reach of his spike inside off his partner, and Arcee almost felt lightheaded from the sensation.  The feeling of finally being full after so much teasing was driving her mad.  And Knockout, optics finally closed in strained focus, wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last either.

A few more seconds and they increased their speed again.  Arcee, her self control now spent, groaned out, “ _Fuck me good and hard…_ _you_ _disgusting piece of scrap_ …”

Knockout chuckled between hurried breaths.  He couldn’t deny that the tone of her voice was intoxicating.  But still, _what?_

Arcee clawed at the berth, desperate for something more to hold onto.

“ _Is that all you’ve got?  Fuck me harder!_ Ah-!” A particularly violent thrust had her suddenly frozen.  Knockout leaned low over her and whispered into her audio receptor.

_“Are you trying to dirty talk me, you filthy little autobot?”_ His voice was low and deep, with a hint of a growl at the edges. 

Arcee stared at him, her chest heaving.  Knockout continued to grind the head of his spike against the deepest part of her valve as he continued.

_"Are you so desperate for a good hard…fuck…as you like to call it?  Hmm?”_

Arcee only groaned quietly in response.

_“Do you like the feeling of my spike deep inside of you? You disgusting playmech…”_

“Hnnnn…agh…Knockout…”

_“Answer me.”_ He punctuated the command with a hard shove against her ceiling node and bit sharply into the housing of her receptor, savoring the heat emanating from her trembling frame. 

“Aaahh! Y-Yes!”  Arcee cried.

Knockout snickered, having a great time.  He wondered to himself whether or not he would hear any more human swearing from Arcee tonight.  He looked her straight in the optics, appreciating the sight of her.

_“Do you want me to fill that insatiable valve of yours?  Do you want me to frag you so hard that you can’t even get out of berth tomorrow morning?  I’ll do it if you ask me nicely, Sweetspark.  Maybe I’ll even suck that beautiful spike…”_ He licked his lips playfully, optics darting down to admire her equipment.

Arcee was captivated.  All she could muster as a response was a dull whine.  Her spike twitched and expelled more prefluid, seemingly begging for Knockout to make good on his offer.  The larger bot smirked, aware that his actions where taking the desired effect.  He whispered against her receptor housing once more.

“ _Ask me nicely, you slut_.”

In reality, Knockout wasn’t even quite sure what a ‘slut’ was, but he had seen enough human films to understand that it was a word with a particularly lewd connotation.

At this point, he had stilled his movements somewhat.  He gently but firmly took her by the upper throat, focusing her face onto his and staring straight into her half-lidded optics.

_"Arcee?”_ He purred. _“Do you want me to-“_

“Yes!  Yes! Overload inside of me!  Please!  I want it!” 

_“Mmmm.  Absolutely shameless...  I love it…”_ Knockout crooned, a wide smirk spreading across his faceplate.

Accepting her response, he resumed.  Arcee whined as she was pounded mercilessly into the berth, which was now slick with fluids from the both of them.  They were both glistening with coolant, and Knockout groaned as he felt her tremble around his girth.  He leaned down again to bite hard into her neck, and she wailed and whimpered between rushed breaths.  He held on to her with his dentae as well as his arms as he continued to rail into her at a messy but strong pace.   It was almost as if they had reached a point where nothing but base coding had taken over.  And now the two of them were lost in some sort of chaotic rhythm.  And after three, perhaps four more strong thrusts from Knockout, Arcee seized up in a mind-numbing overload.  Her body seemed to fold up underneath him, and she tucked her head in under his chest, servos digging into the surface of the berth.  Transfluid streamed from her spike in short bursts, while copious amounts of lubricant gushed from her valve.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop…” she whispered breathlessly.  The last of her composure was spent as Arcee shook violently, riding out at least two more small-scale overloads, with Knockout still ruthlessly ramming into her.  She threw her head back, extending her neck, and Knockout quickly attacked the strained cables with his lips and dentae once more.  He simply could not resist the opportunity, every time it was presented to him, to do so.

_“That’s it… That’s it...”_ Knockout soothed, his lips still against her neck.  He was eager to draw out her pleasure and to stretch it as far as it would go before finally allowing himself release.  For him, it was the feeling of his partners’ most intense pleasure rippling around him that always sent him over the edge.

Through the haze of her overload, Arcee felt him tremble…  Knockout whimpered, clamping his optics shut. _“Ah…”_

He shudderd and then went completely still.  With his last bit of effort, Knockout pushed into Arcee as deep as he could possibly go.  She swore she almost overloaded again as he pumped into her.  She could feel his warmth filing her to the brim, just as he had promised.  Knockout breathed heavily, his spike pulsing in Arcee’s tight valve each time a burst of transfluid was expelled from it.  Due to the shear amount, coupled with the relative smallness of her valve, some of it escaped and ran down the back of her aft.

After the last bit of fluid was drained from Knockout’s reserves, they waited for each other to settle for a moment.  Knockout raised his head and they both stared at each other, optics heavy-lidded and mouths open and panting.  Finally, Knockout slowly and carefully pulled himself free, observing how Arcee’s valve struggled to contain all that he had deposited within her.   He watched as the hot fluid ran down and spilled from her valve in an obscene display.  And although she tried to hide it, Knockout could see Arcee blushing from out of the corner of his eye.  He smiled warmly to himself as he watched her face, all traces of mischief now gone from his expression.

“Why don’t we get cleaned up?” Knockout suggested quietly.

Arcee smiled, still blushing a little, and nodded.

“I might need some help though…  a little weak at the moment...” She chuckled.

Knockout smiled, “No Problem.”

~

The pair helped each other up.  They stretched their arms; backs and legs briefly, still feeling a bit of an aftershock from the overloads.

“You go ahead and get everything ready.  I’ll clean up here.” Knockout offered.

Arcee nodded.  She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her neck one more time before turning towards the en-suite washroom door to go and start the shower.

~

In the time after the war, once the restoration of Cybertron had made a considerable amount of progress, Arcee was able to afford a few minor luxuries for her own personal hab suite.  And so of course, the first thing she had decided to invest in was a deluxe washroom.  And what a beautiful thing it was.  There was a heating mechanism built into the floor, as well as multiple showerheads aiming in various, adjustable directions.  Each one had its own individual settings for pressure, temperature, and even lighting.  One might find it amusing to see such expense put into a washroom.  But Arcee had lived long, and she believed she deserved at least this one thing.  The rest of her hab was not nearly as fancy, and so her guests were usually surprised to find that her washroom was fit for a visit from Primus himself.

Standing in the streams of the shower, Arcee savored the feeling of the warm solvent mixture running down into every sensitive crevice of her frame.  She closed her optics and let out a contented sigh. The lights were very dim.  And the moonlight showed prominently through the three small rectangular windows at the far end of the room.   Arcee shivered, suddenly noticing the transfluid seeping from her frame. 

There was a soft knock on the washroom door as Knockout said, “I threw on some clean sheets in the berthroom.  Can I come in?”  Arcee smiled to herself and replied, “Sure.”

The door slid open slowly and Knockout strode into the washroom, inhaling the steam through his vents and closing his optics in bliss.  He loved showers.  Something about them was just so soothing to him.  And Arcee’s opulent washroom really lent to Knockout’s pleasure.  He turned to the spacious area in the corner of the room where Arcee was standing there enjoying herself.  He simply watched her for a few seconds before stepping into the streams of the warmed cleansing fluid.

Arcee, optics closed, suddenly felt his hands on her, sliding up her sides and smoothing over the warm wet plating.  Knockouts servos slid back down to her hips and gently pulled her closer to him.  All this time, Arcee didn’t open her optics.  Instead she just let him maneuver her body and lazily caress her plating.  She still had her interface covers retracted.  When Knockout noticed, he let his servo wander down between her legs.  She shuddered at the touch on her sensitive array.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Knockout purred into the back of her neck.  He was now stroking her flaccid spike with one hand, and gripping onto her hip with the other.  She went a little limp in his arms, slumping back against him and letting out a brief, quiet moan.  After a moment, the servo on her hip drifted upward to settle on her stomach.  He gently rubbed at her abdomen while still stimulating her spike with his other hand.  He planted wet, open-mouthed kisses on her back and neck, drinking in the warmth of the shower and the gradually intensifying moans that Arcee was making.

“Haaah…Nnn…Knockout…” She whimpered.  Her optics were half lidded and staring at their reflection in the tiles on the walls.

“Yes, love?” Knockout answered with a smile in his voice.  He noticed her spike hardening in his grip and her frame heating up considerably.  Her legs wobbled slightly.

“Please…” Arcee begged breathlessly.

Still smiling softly, Knockout removed his servos from her frame so that she could turn around to face him.  Her spike now almost fully erect, Arcee looked up at him before pulling him into a tight embrace.  Her head rested against his chest as her arms wrapped around his torso.  Knockout returned the hug and leaned his head down on top of hers.  They stood there for a moment in the warmth, before Knockout pulled away and carefully moved to kneel in front of Arcee.  He ran his large hands down her frame as he did so.  Once he was comfortable enough, he looked up at her, optics shining and face wet with cleansing fluid.  She ran a hand over the side of his helm and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and parting his lips slightly.  He exhaled through his mouth, and Arcee felt the hot puff of air hit her array.  She trembled and gripped his helm a little more tightly. 

Opening his eyes once more, Knockout turned his gaze to her spike.  Slowly, he leaned forward and took hold of her thighs with both hands.  His fingers were long enough to wrap almost completely around them.  He gently nudged her thighs apart a bit more and dragged is glossa from the bottom of her valve, all the way up to the tip of her spike.  He could taste his own transfluid.

Arcee still had her hand on his helm, and she gripped it even harder, opening her mouth in a silent moan.  Her chest heaved slowly, and she couldn’t help but nudge her hips forward, wordlessly begging for more.  Knockout kept his optics on her face, holding her gaze.  The dark glow of red was almost unnerving to look at for some, but the expression currently on his face had softened the appearance of his optics into something completely sultry, full of lust.

Still watching her. Knockout took the head of her spike into his mouth, enveloping it easily.  Despite her smaller frame, Arcee’s spike was not lacking in the size department.  Though not disproportionate to the rest of her, it filled Knockout’s mouth, and valve, quite comfortably.  He immediately began to take in the rest of it, massaging his glossa into its underside as he went.  Arcee struggled to steady herself above him, legs shivering wildly in his hold.  He reached the base of her spike and his lips pressed into her pelvic plating.  She was completely enveloped in the warmth of the shower, and of his intake.  After a few slow strokes of his glossa, Knockout slowly- _agonizingly_ -pulled back, letting her spike slip free.  He gazed up at her with a smirk.

“ _Want to frag my intake, Arcee?”_ Knockout teased playfully.  He caressed her thigh with his thumb as he mouthed her spike and valve at a slow, torturous pace.  Arcee gazed down at him, optics squinting and thighs tensing up.  Her lips were pressed tightly together and wobbling.  Her hand on his helm started to shake.  It was almost like they were locked in a staring contest. 

Finally, Arcee gently took Knockouts head in her hands and let her spike find its way back into his intake once more.  She held him there for only a moment before starting to thrust slowly in and out.  He choked a bit at first, but quickly adjusted to her pace.  He let her keep her hands on his face as she worked his intake.  And the entire time, the fragger didn’t take his eyes off of her.  On her tenth thrust or so, Arcee suddenly stilled.  She let him go free, slipping out of him and letting go of his face.  Knockout readjusted his jaw briefly.  Arcee looked at him, and said, breathlessly, “Lean back.”

Knockout did as he was told, a knowing smile on his face.  As he repositioned his body on the wet tile floor of the shower, Arcee followed.  She kneeled between his legs with her hands on his thighs, keeping them apart just enough for her to fit comfortably between them.  Conveniently enough, Knockout’s wheels propped him up considerably.  One of the reasons he chose to recharge on his stomach most nights.  But in this situation it made it easy for him to see what his partner was up to.

Arcee took two fingers and rubbed between Knockout’s thick thighs.  His valve’s interface covering was already open and he was already leaking lubricant.  His spike, satiated from earlier, was neatly tucked away beneath his plating.  He dropped his head back and sighed contentedly.  Arcee attended to his anterior node for a few moments before slowly burying her fingers into his valve.  As she did so, Knockout struggled to hold back a moan, his chest heaving and optics shut tight.  Arcee felt the intense heat enveloping her fingers as she slowly worked them in and out of Knockout’s soft wet valve. 

He covered his eyes with one hand, still moaning between gasps of air.

“Ah-Arcee…”

“Yes?” Arcee smiled down at him as she gently traced her thumb around his anterior node.

“I…love you… so much…Arcee…” Knockout seemed to force the words out of his vocalizer.  Arcee felt her face heating up and paused in her movements.  He had told her he loved her plenty of times in the past.  But this was… different somehow.  Despite this, she shook it off and simply answered, “I love you too.” And continued her work.  Knockout seemed to be melting in front of her; all walls down and moaning desperate words at her.

“Ah-ah….  Arcee…yes yes please yes… frag… I love you…please…”

“Shhhh, Knockout.  Don’t chase it.  Relax.”

He was definitely tensing up too much for her liking, and Arcee decided to remove her fingers and let him rest a moment.  As he lay there, chest heaving, she slowly rubbed the insides of his thighs with both hands in gentle circles.  She even leaned down to kiss at his stomach, feeling it rising and falling with each breath.  Then she decided to lean down a bit further to slowly run her glossa up the outer opening of Knockout’s valve.  The warmth radiated out through his groin to his upper thighs and lower stomach.  And she felt him melt in her arms just a little more.

After a few moments of Arcee slowly eating out his valve, Knockout spoke again.

“Please… I want you inside…” He whispered as he briefly caressed the top of her helm, his hand almost as big as her head.  Arcee, not needing to be told twice, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and scooted a bit closer so that their hips were lined up.  Knockout sat up a bit further to watch, breath held, as Arcee’s spike slipped effortlessly inside of him.  And although she was so much smaller than he was, the sensation was still amazing.  In the back of his mind Knockout noted how bumpy and ridged her spike was.  What she lacked in size, Arcee definitely made up for in texture.  And Knockout’s valve immediately clenched down on her, savoring the feeling.

On Arcee’s end, the feeling was mutual.  She closed her eyes and let her lips part slightly, taking in the intense heat and softness.  She had her hands around his thighs, lifting gently below the knees and digging the tips of her digits into the metal.  She slowly began a gentle rocking rhythm.  The two lay there on the washroom floor, drenched and completely enveloped in one another.  Occasionally, Arcee would angle herself a certain way and Knockout would arch his back and sigh wistfully.  It was amazing, what she could do to him. He let his optics fall shut, getting lost in the sensation.

After a few minutes of gentle thrusting, Arcee dropped Knockout’s legs and gently took hold of one of his hands.  She drew it up to her intake and began mouthing the long claws.  She pressed her glossa between the seams and into the crevices while massaging the palm with her thumbs.  Knockout shuddered audibly.  He gasped and cracked open an optic to watch her as she slipped his middle digit all the way into her mouth.

“O-oh…that’s not f-fair…” Knockout stammered, “Y-you know I’m sensitive there-”

Arcee smiled at him with the digit still in her mouth.  Knockout could feel her glossa circling around it.  All the while, she kept up the gentle thrusting into his valve.  Knockout couldn’t keep his eyes off of her face as she sucked on his fingers, staring straight back at him.  She made a show of dragging each digit out of her intake and then slowly sliding the next one in.  Knockout felt like he was going to overload any second if she didn’t stop.  Thankfully, she did, but only for a brief moment.  Arcee dropped his hand and repeated the entire process with the other one.

“Frag, Arcee… Please…”  Knockout whimpered, “This is turning into torture…”

Arcee finally stopped, leaning over him gently and just thrusting steadily into his dripping valve.  She let her head rest lightly on his chest, and he reached around to embrace her with both trembling arms.  His large servos scratched delicately at the space between her winglets and up and down her spinal strut.  Now, Arcee was beginning to lose herself in the feeling of his mesh around her and the slickness of their joined parts.  She let out little gasps and pants here and there.  Knockout kept up his touches on her back and just savored the feeling of her spike burying itself in him over and over again.  The cleansing fluid from the spouts above them continued to warm their frames and rinse any coolant from them that may have accumulated.  The fluid hitting their plating created little vibrations as they continued together toward overload.

Knockout was unable to keep his optics open, his breath caught in his intake.  Arcee panted and whimpered, whispering, “I’m g-gonna… I’m gonna come…f-fuck…Knockout-”

“Ah-I know, I know… Please don’t stop…Please…” Knockout clawed at Arcee’s back, talons scrambling to grasp onto her twitching winglets.  She was ramming into him at this point, and all the ridges on her spike dragged mercilessly against Knockout’s valve mesh.  His legs shook and his biolights flickered and pulsed rapidly.  His own spike had finally emerged again on its own, throbbing and leaking prefluid, as he neared overload.  Arcee leaned a bit closer and bit down hard onto the piece of burgundy chestplate that jutted up towards Knockout’s neck. She clawed at his headlight with her one hand while gripping his hip with the other.

“P-Primus-aahh!” Knockout moaned.

Knockout froze suddenly, his entire body tensing up.  His optics flashed red and his jaw forced itself open as he moaned and gasped.  His spike gushed thick streams of transfluid onto his and Arcee’s abdomens.  Arcee crashed into him a few more times before seating herself as deep into his valve as she could and just gently pushing against him to keep a tiny bit of movement going.  She let go of his chestplate with her dentae and moaned loudly as she filled his clenching valve to the brim with her transfluid, spike pulsing inside of him.  It was so warm and it intensified his own climax.

“Kn-Knockout I… you feel so fucking good…frag…Primus…”

Knockout could still still feel his overload ebbing and flowing throughout his systems.  His optics were dazed and glossy as he tried to focus enough to look at her face.

She seemed to be having a similar problem, so she leaned over and placed sloppy, tired kisses all over his chestplate.  She didn’t feel like pulling out of that delicious heat just yet, and just lay there catching her breath.  Knockout did the same, beginning to rub the top of her helm gently with one servo, and her back with the other.  A few moments passed, with the cleansing fluid rinsing what it could from their bodies.  Arcee finally sat up, strength regained somewhat, and slowly slipped free of Knockout who was still clenching down on her unconsciously.

With both of their spikes now depressurized and their processors free of most of the afterglow, Arcee helped her much larger friend off of the washrack floor, careful not to accidentally slip herself. 

~

The two lay on their sides on the berth, facing each other.  Arcee had her optics closed.  She was somewhat folded up, with both servos together near her face and her knees slightly bent.  Knockout thought she looked quite peaceful.  He scooted a little bit closer to her, and reached out to caress the side of her helm.  She shifted under the touch.  He knew she was awake, just resting her optics.

Knockout chuckled, allowing himself to think of the past only for a second.


End file.
